Don't Say Goodbye
by Olive Lemercier
Summary: Menolong seorang gadis tak dikenal yang berhasil mewarnai hidupnya yang sepi. Akasuna Sasori terjebak dalam dilema. Relakah ia melepaskan Sakura demi mendapatkan kembali cinta masa lalunya? / Inspirated from Don't Say Goodbye by Davichi / REPUBLISH / SasoSaku / RnR please?


Berlari dan berlari. Kakiku sudah sakit dan nyeri akibat dipaksa berlari secepat mungkin. Kepalaku bahkan tak sempat menengok sedetikpun kearah belakang—untuk memastikan para penjahat itu masih mengejarku atau tidak. Ah! Tak perlu menengokpun aku tahu, bahwa mereka masih gencar mengejarku di belakang. Aku berbelok ke sebuah gang kecil yang gelap. Bau busuk sampah menyergap hidung saat aku berusaha menyembunyikan diri diantara tumpukan kantong sampah.

"Kemana gadis itu? Cepat cari dia! Jangan sampai kita gagal menangkapnya!" suara berat itu berseru brutal. Suaranya melengking menakutkan. Aku semakin merapatkan tubuhku pada tembok saat para penculik itu lewat di depan gang. Suara derap kaki itu semakin menjauh hingga akhirnya menghilang ditelan kesunyian.

"Hahhhh..._yokatta_..." desahku lega sekaligus lelah. Tubuhku sudah sangat lemas. Mataku terlalu berat untuk sekedar terbuka, kesadaranku mulai menghilang.

**.**

**.**

**Don't Say Goodbye**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : Banyak kekurangan dan typo dimana-mana serta alur yang kecepatan**

**.**

**.**

**Inspirate from Don't Say Goodbye MV by Davichi**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

"Cih! Dasar dosen menyebalkan!" keluh Sasori kesal. Tas ransel hitamnya menggantung tak karuan di bahu kanannya. Pemuda itu berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang sepi. Kakinya menendang kaleng kosong. Kaleng itu terlempar agak jauh. Menuju gang kecil yang gelap dan nampak kotor.

"Ukhh!" suara lirih yang sepertinya milik seorang gadis mengejutkan Sasori. Celaka! Apa dia mengenai seseorang ya? Dipercepatnya langkah kakinya memasuki lorong. Mata hazel sayunya membelalak heran dan terkejut menemukan sesosok gadis yang berpenampilan berantakan nan dekil. Sempat pemuda itu mengira ia telah menemukan sosok mayat jika saja si gadis tibak mengernyit kesakitan dalam tidurnya—atau pingsannya. Sasori merasa iba jika dengan tega ia meninggalkan gadis itu di lorong penuh sampah seperti ini tanpa menolongnya. Oleh karenanya, didorong perasaan simpati sasori memutuskan akan membawa gadis itu ke rumahnya.

Diangkatnya tubuh mungil itu dengan perlahan. Berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan si gadis yang tengah terlelap dalam buaian bunga mimpi. Sasori sedikit membuang muka ketika hidungnya mengendus bau tak sedap yang menguar dari tubuh si gadis dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Sepertinya ada yang harus dibersihkan dulu, eh?" gumamnya geli sambil menatap wajah gadis berambut merah muda di gendongannya.

Dengan itu Sasori berjalan lurus menuju rumahnya. Melewatkan langkah demi langkah bersama seorang gadis tak dikenal yang akan mengubah hidupnya dari sekarang. Bintang jatuh yang melesat cepat membelah langit malam mengiringi langkah pemuda itu menuju takdir yang menantinya.

=oOo=

Seberkas sinar menyusup melalui celah kelopak matanya. Gadis itu menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Berusaha menghalangi sinar matahari yang memaksanya untuk bangun. Alih-alih membuka mata dan bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya, gadis itu—Sakura malah membalikkan badannya dan menarik selimut hingga sebatas lehernya.

"Eh?" Sakura membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Selimut? Dan apa ini? Ia bahkan berbaring dengan nyaman di kasur empuk dan bersih. Gadis bersurai unik itu bangkit dari posisi baring menjadi duduk. Mengerjapkan matanya cepat dan mengawasi sekeliling ruangan yang asing baginya.

"Dimana ini?" bisiknya panik. Sedikit menjambak rambut merah mudanya yang kusut dan mencuat kemana-mana. Seingatnya semalam ia pingsan di gang kecil yang gelap dan kotor. Tiba-tiba terbangun di sebuah kamar, siapa yang tak panik?

"Ah! Kau sudah bangun nona?" suara sopan seoarang pemuda menghentikan pergolakan batinnya yang menjerit-jerit tak karuan. Sakura dapat melihat seorang pemuda berwajah imut tapi tampan yang duduk di balik meja kerja. Tersenyum dan menatapnya ramah.

Gadis itu hanya diam. Tak menjawab ataupun mengangguk. Hanya diam memandang si pemuda asing yang masih menatapnya sambil tersenyum hangat.

"perkenalkan namaku Akasuna Sasori. Jika kau bertanya-tanya di mana kau sekarang, kau ada di rumahku. Oh lebih tepatnya di kamarku," pemuda yang memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama Sasori itu bangkit berdiri. Berjalan pelan dan tenang menuju tempat tidur tempat Sakura yang masih membisu.

Sakura tetap diam. Tak berniat membalas sedikitpun kata-kata si pemuda ramah yang kini sudah berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan hangat bercampur heran dan bingung. Bingung karena Sakura tak kunjung membalas setiap perkataannya mungkin? 

"Hey! Nona? Apa kau mendengarku?" tanya Sasori yang mulai dongkol karena diacuhkan. Apa gadis ini bisu? Setidaknya mengangguklah atau tersenyum, gadis itu bahkan tak membuka mulutnya sedikitpun. Hanya menatapnya dengan sepasang emeraldnya—yang harus Sasori akui indah dan meneduhkan disaat yang bersamaan.

Gadis aneh itu menunduk. Mengamati pakaiannya yang telah berganti dari terusan selutut yang kotor oleh debu dan tanah menjadi kemeja hitam kebesaran yang membalut tubuh mungilnya. Oh tidak! Sasori membatin. Gadis ini pasti berpikir yang macam-macam.

"Tidak. Itu tak seperti yang—"

"PERVERT! SIALAN KAU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU HAH!? " teriak Sakura sambil berlari menerjang Sasori yang berusaha menghindar.

Dan Minggu pagi yang tenang itu berubah menjadi Minggu pagi yang dipenuhi teriakan dan sungutan kesal si pemuda Akasuna bersama seorang gadis asing yang bahkan tak ia ketahui nama dan asal usulnya.

=oOo=

"_Go-gomenasai_..." lirih Sakura dengan kepala tertunduk hingga poni panjangnya menutupi wajah putih mulusnya yang memerah malu. Sasori hanya diam. Sedikit berjengit ketika tangan kanannya terciprat kopi panasnya.

"Tak apa. Aku mengerti," pemuda babyface itu menolehkan kepala merahnya pada Sakura yang masih menunduk menahan malu. Lelaki Akasuna itu tersenyum kecil sambil meletakkan panci berisi sup sayur yang masih mengepul.

"Tapi—"

"Sudahlah. Lupakan saja yang tadi. Kemari! Sarapan sudah siap," ucap Sasori memotong ucapan Sakura. Tangan kanannya melambai—menyuruh Sakura mendekat ke meja makan yang diatasnya terhidang sepanci sup dan semangkuk nasi. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Menoleh menatap Sasori yang sudah duduk di meja makan dan memandangnya dengan tatapan bersahabat. Sama sekali tak marah dengan perlakuannya beberapa saat yang lalu. Gadis itu bangkit berdiri dan berjalan pelan hingga akhirnya duduk berhadapan dengan Sasori yang mengangguk kecil dan mulai menyendok sup.

"Makanlah! Aku yakin kau lapar dan butuh banyak asupan gizi," ujar Sasori sambil menyodorkan semangkuk kecil sup pada Sakura disertai senyuman yang bisa membuat para gadis diluar sana meleleh saking menawannya. Sakura semakin menunduk—menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini merona manis, membuat Sasori terkekeh.

Sesuai dugaan, gadis merah muda itu makan dengan lahap seakan tak ada hari esok. Pipinya menggembung lucu. Tangan kanannya menyendok nasi dan sup dengan cepat sedangkan Sasori tetap makan dengan tenang dan anggun sambil berusaha menahan tawanya tentu saja.

"Nah, nona. Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?" tanya Sasori pada Sakura yang menyendokkan suapan nasinya yang terakhir ke mulut mungilnya. Sakura mengangguk kecil dan menelan makanannya. Iris emerald teduhnya balas menatap hazel Sasori.

"Sakura. Namaku Sakura," jawab Sakura menyebutkan namanya. Tangan mungilnya meraih segelas air putih dan meneguknya hingga tandas sebelum kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Sasori.

"Kalau begitu salam kenal Sakura. Sebelumnya...aku ingin meminta maaf," ujar Sasori sedikit kaku. Melihat gelagat Sakura yang nampak kebingungan, pemuda berusia 21 tahun itu meneruskan ucapannya.

"Itu...yang menyangkut kesalahpahaman tadi pagi. Aku minta maaf kalau itu membuatmu...err...terkejut. sebenarnya yang mengganti bajumu itu tetanggaku, bukan aku kok. Serius!" ucap Sasori salah tingkah dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Sakura tertawa kecil. Sasori berhenti menggaruk kepalanya, memusatkan atensinya pada gadis manis yang tengah duduk di hadapannya. Rona merah tipis membayangi wajah Sasori ketika Sakura akhirnya berhenti tertawa dan menyunggingkan senyuman semanis gula padanya.

"Tidak. Tak apa-apa Akasuna-_san_. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf karena sudah berpikir macam-macam padamu. Maafkan aku," balas Sakura. Pipi tembemnya merona lagi karena malu. Sasori sampai terpesona. Ah! Imutnya gadis ini!

"Ah! Ekhem! T-ti-tidak apa apa, apa tak sebaiknya kau mandi?" ucap Sasori seraya kembali tersenyum kecil. Sakura mengangguk pelan. Gadis itu bangkit berdiri kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di lantai dua. Sementara Sasori kembali meraih cangkir kopinya.

Tapi belum sampai 5 menit, Sakura kembali ke ruang makan. Otak Sasori menyerukan tanda tanya. Wajah Sakura merona—sangat merah seperti udang rebus bertabur saus tomat dan sambal balado(?).

"A-ano...etto..." sakura berkata sambil memainkan jari-jari tangannya—tanda tanda jika seseorang sedang gugup.

"Hn? Jika kau mau bertanya tentang pakaian, kau bisa meminjam punyaku. Ada di lemari,"

"Bukan...itu..."

"Hn?" alis Sasori terangkat sebelah. Semakin heran saat melihat gerak-gerik Sakura yang kelihatan gelisah.

"A-ap-apa aku boleh meminjam pakaian dalam?" suara Sakura semakin mengecil saat menyebutkan kata 'pakaian dalam'. Wajahnya merona makin hebat saat matanya menatap Sasori yang mulutnya sedikit menganga dan mata yang tak berkedip.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

6 detik

7 detik

8 detik

9 detik

10 det—

Wajah si pemuda Akasuna merona hebat—menyaingi rambut merah darahnya.

=oOo=

Sasori sedang sibuk menuliskan sesuatu pada papan tulis kecilnya yang terpaku di dinding menggunakan spidol saat suara pintu kamar mandi yang berderit berhasil mengalihkan iris Hazelnutnya. Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kedua tangannya yang mengusap rambutnya yang basah. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Sasori terbengong-bengong. Dengan kemeja putih panjang miliknya yang tampak sangat besar ditubuh mungil Sakura, gadis itu terlihat..err—seksi?

Lelaki itu berjalan ke sudut lain ruangan. Membuka pintu kulkas. Pandangannya kembali memperhatikan Sakura yang kini tengah duduk sambil menatap sesuatu yang entah apa sambil tetap menggosokkan handuk pada kepala pinknya. Sasori tersenyum-senyum sendiri dan tanpa sadar memasukkan kepalanya kedalam kulkas hingga kejepit.

Sakura berhenti melamun dan menatap Sasori yang kelabakan karena kepalanya terjebak di kulkasnya sendiri. Gadis itu terkikik manis. Tawanya semakin merdu saat melihat Sasori yang sudah berhasil mengeluarkan kepalanya dan kini menggaruk rambut merahnya dengan senyum malu yang melekat manis di wajah imutnya.

"Kau orang yang lucu Akasuna-_san_," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum manis dengan pipi yang sedikit memerah karena habis tertawa. Sasori hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"A-aku anggap itu pujian," balasnya malu-malu dan menggaruk pipinya yang sedikit memerah dengan salah tingkah.

'manis sekali,' batin keduanya bersamaan. Awww! Saling mengagumi eh?

=oOo=

Langit malam napak sangat indah kali ini. Bintang-bintang bersinar gemerlap. Kedua insan berbeda jenis kelamin itu duduk di balkon—sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Sakura yang tak tahan dengan keheningan tak nyaman ini berinisiatif membuka suara. Kepalanya menoleh menatap Sasori yang duduk di kursi yang tak jauh darinya.

"Ne, Akasuna-_san_," panggil Sakura. Sasori menoleh dan menggumamkan 'Hn' dengan raut penuh tanya.

"Apa kau hanya tinggal sendiri disini? Dimana orang tuamu?" Sakura bertanya. Iris hijau teduhnya menatap Sasori yang kembali mengalihkan atensinya pada langit malam yang membentang luas di atasnya. Menit demi menit berlalu. Sakura menghela nafas pasrah. Mungkin Sasori tidak ingin menjawabnya? Sebaiknya dia tak usah menanya—

"Hn. Aku hanya tinggal sendiri. Orang tuaku sudah meninggal sejak aku berusia 6 tahun," suara Sasori kembali terdengar ketika Sakura baru saja memutuskan tidak akan bertanya lebih jauh. Mata gadis itu sedikit membulat. Perasaan bersalah menyusup memasuki hati kecilnya. Tak seharusnya ia bertanya seperti itu.

"_Gomen_...aku tak bermak—"

"Tak apa. Itu sudah lama dan aku masih punya nenekku yang dengan baik hati telah membesarkanku sampai sekarang ini," potong Sasori sambil menolehkan kepalanya pada Sakura yang kini tersenyum lembut. "Nenekku sedang ada di Konoha. Dia mengurus Perusahaan keluarga kami disana. Rencananya, perusahaan itu akan diserahkan padaku saat aku lulus kuliah nanti. Nenekku sudah ingin pensiun. Hahaha..." lanjut Sasori dengan tawa kecil diakhir penjelasannya.

"Begitu...tapi kau tak sendiri lagi Akasuna-_san_. Aku ada disini," balas Sakura yang akhirnya angkat bicara sambil menepuk dadanya bangga. Sasori tertawa melihat Sakura. Perasaan hangat menyelubungi hatinya.

"Hn. Bisakah kau jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel marga dan '_san_'? itu sangat menganggu," gerutu Sasori dengan wajah serius. Yang jujur saja sedikit membuat Sakura terkejut setengah mati.

"Eh?"

"Panggil aku Sasori," senyum menawan disuguhkan lelaki berparas tampan itu pada Sakura. Gadis itu tertegun. Sempat diam dan salah tingkah. Sasori hanya terkekeh.

"Baiklah..Sasori-_kun_," balas Sakura disertai senyuman manisnya yang membuat Sasori memperlebar senyum indahnya. Rasanya senang mendengar Sakura memanggil nama kecilnya dengan suffiks '_san_' yang sudah diganti dengan '_kun_'.

"Bagus!"

=oOo=

Sakura duduk tenang di teras buku sketsa yang tergenggam ditangannya. Tangan kanannya yang menggenggam pensil bergerak lincah membentuk goresan-goresan artistik—membentuk struktur wajah seorang pria. Gadis berwajah imut itu mengerutkan keningnya yang ekhem—lebar itu sambil terus menggoreskan pensilnya pada kertas.

Menit demi menit berlalu. Satu jam lamanya Sakura menggambar hingga akhirnya sketsa itu selesai. Wajah seorang pria dengan tatapan mata yang hangat dan senyum menawan tercetak jelas di buku sketsanya. Sakura tersenyum manis. Wajahnya merona menggemaskan saat melihat hasil gambarnya.

"Hmmmm...tidak buruk," gumamnya dengan suara yang sedikit keras. Iris emeraldnya kembali mencermati hasil karyanya—mencoba mencari sesuatu yang mengganggu. Gadis itu tak habis pikir, apa ini yang namanya jatuh cinta? Bayangan Sasori yang tersenyum dan tertawa melintas dipikirannya. Wajahnya merona saking malunya. Dia bahkan melukis pemuda itu. Sakura melirik gambarnya kemudian menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin!"

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin?" suara yang sangat dikenalnya nyaris membuat gadis itu terjungkal saking terkejutnya.

"Tidak. Tidak ada. Kau membuatku kaget. Huft!" ketus Sakura sambil mengelus dadanya pelan. Berusaha memelankan laju jantungnya yang berdentum cepat karena kaget. Sasori mengangkat bahunya cuek dan nyengir dengan lugunya. Menghempaskan bokongnya disebelah Sakura yang masih saja mengelus dadanya sambil hazel pemuda itu memicing menatap tangan Sakura yang memegang sebuah buku sketsa. Menangkap sedikit goresan-goresan kecil yang pastinya merupakan gambar milik gadis di sebelahnya.

"Kau menggambar apa? Coba lihat!" tanya sekaligus pinta Sasori. Sakura membulatkan matanya saat sadar tangan Sasori nyaris menggapai buku sketsanya. Cepat-cepat gadis itu menutup buku sketsanya. Sasori cemberut.

"Tidak boleh!" larang Sakura tegas seraya menggelengkan kepalanya dramatis.

"Kenapa tidak boleh?" tanya Sasori sebal. Tangannya masih berusaha menggapai buku yang kini sudah tersembunyi dibelakang punggung Sakura yang masih menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh," gadis itu bangkit berdiri sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kekanakan. Langkah gadis itu semakin cepat hingga akhirnya berlari memasuki rumah saat Sasori bangkit berdiri dan mulai mengejarnya.

"Hey! Aku mau lihat!"

=oOo=

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~" suara riang Sakura membuat Sasori tersenyum. Sambil mengelap teropongnya dengan kain di tangannya, ia menatap Sakura yang berlari-lari kecil mengelilingi padang ilalang. Gadis itu begitu ceria. Senyum dan tawanya membuat Sasori merasa hangat. Lelaki itu balas melambai ketika Sakura tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan kedua tangannya dengan riang.

Hari sudah mulai gelap ketika Sasori sudah selesai mendirikan tenda untuk mereka berdua. Ya. Mereka menginap di tengah tengah padang itu. Sasori yang suka melihat bintang dengan teropongnya memutuskan untuk berkemah malam itu juga.

"Ini minumannya!" seru Sakura riang sambil berlari kecil menuju Sasori dengan kedua tangannya yang mengenggam dua botol air putih. Sasori menoleh dan menghentikan kegiatannya yang sibuk membolak balik daging dipanggangan.

"Jangan lari-lari Sakura. Nanti kau jatuh," seru Sasori memperingati. Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng pasrah saat Sakura terkikik dan malah melanjutkan larinya.

"Tidak akan! Bagaimana? Apa dagingnya sudah matang?" tanya Sakura saat sampai dihadapan Sasori. Pemuda itu mengangguk dan mengambil sumpit. Melilitkan tangan kirinya pada pinggang ramping Sakura dan menarik gadis itu hingga terduduk dipangkuannya. Sasori terkekeh—tak mempedulikan seruan kaget Sakura saat ia menarik gadis itu tiba-tiba.

Wajah keduanya hanya berjarak beberapa senti. Hazel dan emerald bertemu. Wajah Sasori tanpa sadar mulai mendekat. Sakura yang menyadarinya merona hebat dan mulai menutup matanya saat bibir tipis milik Sasori bersentuhan dengan bibirnya. Bibir itu melumat bibirnya pelan dan lembut. Sakura membalas kecupan Sasori. Ciuman manis itu terputus saat Sakura mengendus bau gosong.

"errr...Sasori-_kun_,"

"Hn?

"Dagingnya gosong," jawab Sakura sambil menatap daging yang kehitaman teronggok kaku diatas panggangan yang masih membara. Sementara Sasori berjengit dan cepat-cepat mematikan panggangan dengan salah tingkah. Dengan wajah yang merona tentunya, tak beda jauh dengan Sakura yang terdiam salah tingkah.

=oOo=

Sasori duduk dengan tenang. Mata hazelnya memandang api unggun yang telah berjasa menghangatkannya kali ini. Sakura duduk diatas batu. Gadis itu menoleh dan tersenyum lembut. Sekilas, wajah seorang gadis berambut hitam keunguan melintas dipikirannya. Senyum itu. Senyum itu mengingatkannya pada '_dia_' yang tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa kabar. Sasori balas tersenyum pada Sakura yang kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Sasori masih tersenyum. Senyum sendu yang menghias raut wajahnya yang murung dan sedih.

=oOo=

Sakura berjalan dengan senandung kecil yang meluncur indah dari bibir ranumya. Sakura tersenyum lembut saat matanya menangkap sosok yang disayanginya kini tengah terlelap di meja kerjanya. Berbalik menuju tempat tidur, gadis itu berjalan menuju Sasori dengan selimut putih yang tergenggam di tangannya. Disampirkannya selimut itu di bahu Sasori yang naik-turun dengan perlahan. Sakura mengelus rambut merah Sasori kemudian berbalik. Sebelum melangkah menjauh, emeraldnya melihat sebuah album yang terbuka. Menampakkan foto dua orang yang salah satunya tengah tertidur dihadapannya.

"Siapa ini?" bisik gadis itu. Matanya menatap intens seorang gadis beriris lavender yang berdiri anggun di sebelah pemuda berambut merah yang tersenyum tipis. Keduanya nampak berbahagia.

Sakura menatap Sasori dengan sorot tak terbaca. Menyimpan album itu kembali ke tempatnya—persis seperti posisi semula. Gadis itu beranjak pergi. Menutup pintu tanpa suara dan berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk.

=oOo=

Pasangan muda-mudi itu duduk di halaman belakang. Keduanya menatap danau kecil yang kebetulan berada di belakang rumah Sasori. Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Mengalihkan tatapannya pada pemuda di sebelahnya yang memandang kosong ke danau.

"Sasori-_kun_..."

"..."

"_Aishiteru_..." bisik Sakura lalu merebahkan kepalanya perlahan ke bahu Sasori. Sasori hanya diam tak membalas. Hati Sakura berdenyut menyakitkan. Entah apa yang merasukinya hingga ia berani mengatakannya. Suara helaan nafas Sasori terdengar. Pemuda itu melingkarkan tangan kirinya ke bahu Sakura dan dengan lembut menariknya mendekat.

Sore itu dilalui dengan sepasang insan yang duduk ditengah kesunyian. Menatap terbenamnya matahari yang menjadi saksi bisu pernyataan cinta Sakura pada Sasori yang terdiam tak membalas.

=oOo=

—**Drrrt...Drrrt...Drrrt**

Iris cokelat sayunya melirik ponsel hitam yang berdering—tanda panggilan masuk. Menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang tengah asyik mengelap lensa teropong kesayangannya, Sasori meraih telepong genggamnya.

Bip!

"_Moshi-moshi_?" sapanya sopan. Manik matanya bergulir menatap sosok gadis mungil yang kini menatapnya penasaran.

"_..." _

Dua menit telah berlalu sejak sapaannya tidak dibalas. Si penelepon hanya diam. Tidak menanggapi sapaan Sasori beberapa waktu lalu. Pemuda itu mulai jengkel. Apa-apaan ini?

"Halo? Siapa ini? Kalau anda tidak ada per—"

"_Kembalikan," _suara berat seorang pria memotong perkataannya. Dahi Sasori mengerut. Dongkol setengah mati saat kata-katanya dipotong begitu saja dan dibalas dengan kalimat ambigu yang tidak dipahaminya.

"Maaf?"

"_Aku tahu kau menemukan seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang sekarang tinggal bersamamu,"_

Pundak Sasori menegang. Tangannya berangsur-angsur dingin dan berkeringat. Siapa orang ini? Kenapa dia mengetahui tentang Sakura?

"..."

"_Kau ingat dengan gadis berambut indigo itu? Dia ada padaku. Aku ingin meminta kerjasama...oh! atau bisa dibilang negosiasi. Kau berikan gadis merah muda itu dan kau boleh mengambil gadis indigo ini. Bagaimana?"_

Jantung pemuda Akasuna itu berdegup cepat. Ingatannya melayang pada sosok gadis manis berambut indigo yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Tawanya yang manis dan mata lavendernya yang berbinar lembut. Sesaat, perasaan ragu dan bimbang menghantam hati kecilnya. Disatu sisi, ia ingin mendapatkan 'dia' kembali. Namun disisi lain, ia juga tak mungkin melepaskan Sakura begitu saja. Lama Sasori terdiam. Merenungi keputusan apa yang akan dipilihnya.

"_cepatlah. Aku memerlukan gadis itu dan tak punya banyak waktu,"_

"..."

"..."

"Baiklah..."

Kekehan puas si penelepon mengiringi jawaban lelaki itu. Sasori menatap Sakura yang masih duduk dengan tenang sambil menonton tv. Rasa bersalah nampak jelas terbayang di iris cokelat madunya yang berbinar redup.

"_Kau bisa membawa gadis itu besok pagi. Di padang rumput dekat rumahmu. Jam 9. Jangan ingkar janji," _

—**Tuttt...Tutttt...**

Sambungan terputus. Sasori menunduk—membiarkan poni merahnya menjuntai menutupi kedua mata hazelnya yang terpejam rapat. Ya,Dia sudah memutuskan. Ini keputusan yang paling tepat.

=oOo=

"_2 tahun yang lalu, seorang mahasiswi yang dulu dikabarkan menghilang kini muncul kembali_."

Suara si pembawa berita semakin samar saat Sakura mengecilkan volume tv dan memencet tombol 'off' pada remotenya dengan tak berminat. Emeraldnya menatap Sasori yang nampak frustasi di meja kerjanya. Kening gadis merah muda itu mengernyit. Seingatnya pemuda itu baik-baik saja sebelum menerima telpon tadi. Apa ada masalah? 

"Sasori-_kun_?_ Daijobu_?" tanyanya dengan khawatir. Kaki jenjangnya yang beralaskan sendal rumah melangkah hati-hati menuju Sasori yang masih duduk dengan kepala tertunduk. Gadis itu meletakkan tangan kirinya di bahu kanan sang pemuda yang berjengit terkejut hingga mendongakkan kepalanya—menatap Sakura dengan pandangan tak terbaca.

"Hah? A-ada apa?" suara Sasori mengalun serak. Wajahnya dihiasi raut lelah dan bingung. Sakura menatap lelaki dihadapannya dengan cemas sebelum kembali mengutarakan pertanyaan yang sempat diacuhkan tadi.

"Sasori-_kun_, _daijobu_? Kau kelihatan...kacau," gumamnya prihatin dengan suara lembutnya. Sasori hanya menatapnya. Menghela nafas pelan, Sasori tersenyum menenangkan.

"_Iiie_...aku tidak apa-apa. Apa kau mau jalan-jalan Sakura?" jawab Sasori disertai senyuman kecilnya yang memesona. Sakura berbinar-binar seraya menganggukkan kepala antusias.

"Mau! Mau!"

"Oke. Pergilah ganti baju,"

"_Ha'i!_"

~Skip time~

"Uwaaaah! Sepertinya asyik! Ayo kita masuk Sasri-kun!" seru Sakura bersemangat. Tangan mungilnya menggamit lengan Sasori yang menggeleng geli. Menarik lelaki itu masuk ke area taman bermain yang ramai dipadati orang yang ingin bersenang-senang.

"Sasori-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Emm...etto...apa ini kencan?" tanya Sakura malu-malu dengan kepala tertunduk. Samar-samar Sasori bisa melihat pipi tembem gadis itu merona imut. Pemuda bersurai semerah darah itu terkekeh kecil. Menyampirkan senyum menggoda di bibir tipisnya yang seksi, Sasori menjawab pertanyaan si gadis soft pink.

"Hn. Ini kencan," yang sukses membuat Sakura merona makin parah dengan jantung berdegup seperti genderang perang yang berbunyi ribut.

Jadilah pasangan itu menghabiskan waktu hingga sore di taman bermain Suna dengan senyum dan tawa yang melekat indah di wajah bahagia keduanya. Meskipun secuil rasa bersalah masih menggerogoti hati si pemuda yang kini mengelus rambut pink halus milik gadis yang kini tertidur di pundaknya.

"_Gomenne_...Sakura-_chan_..."

=oOo=

**Sakura POV**

Entah kenapa aku merasa Sasori-_kun_ hari ini sangat aneh. Dia berbeda dari Sasori-_kun_ yang biasanya. Hari ini, dia tampak murung. Tak ada senyum dan ucapan selamat pagi yang biasanya dia berikan padaku di pagi hari. Kata-katanya pun singkat dan datar. Wajahnya dingin dan tak bersahabat dengan bola mata hazelnya yang sedari tadi nampak menghindar dari tatapan mataku yang tak henti-hentinya menatapnya penuh tanya.

Punggung tegapnya tiba-tiba menjulang di depanku. Hidungku nyaris menabraknya jika saja aku tak cepat menghentikan langkah. Mataku melebar—melotot ngeri dan tidak percaya pada orang yang berdiri beberapa meter di hadapanku dan Sasori-_kun_. Seorang pria berwajah menakutkan—penjahat yang pernah mengejar-ngejarku pada hari itu dan seorang gadis berambut indigo yang menatap kosong pada kami yang wajahnya sudah tak asing lagi dalam memoriku.

Belum usai keterkejutanku Sasori-_kun_ tiba-tiba menggenggam tanganku dan menarikku untuk mengikutinya berjalan menuju si penjahat dan si gadis misterius. Aku menarik tanganku. Pemuda dihadapanku berbalik. Menatapku dengan mata hazelnya yang sayu yang tak sehangat biasanya.

"Sas-Sasori-_kun_?" 

"Ayo Sakura," gumamnya kembali menarik tanganku untuk mengikuti langkahnya yang kembali maju. Aku tidak mengerti. Aku menggeleng pelan. Menyentakkan tanganku hingga terlepas dari genggamannya. Sasori kembali berbalik. Memandangku dengan iris hazel yang nampak sangat asing dimataku.

"Tidak. Tidak mau. Apa maksud semua ini Sasori-_kun_?" tanyaku dengan suara kecil seraya menggeleng kuat-kuat. Sasori-_kun_ hanya diam. Menatapku dengan tatapan datar dan dingin. Sejenak, raut wajahnya tampak merenung sebelum kemudian berbalik pergi mengacuhkanku yang memandangnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Aku menggenggam tangannya. Memaksanya kembali berpaling menghadapku yang memandanginya dengan sorot memohon.

"Kumohon. Kumohon Sasori-_kun_," bisikku lirih dengan kepala yang menggeleng lemah. Namun Sasori-kun seperti patung. Hanya diam. Detik demi detik terbuang hingga Sasori mengejutkanku dengan tangannya yang menyentak genggamanku. Berhasil melepaskan genggaman lemahku pada tangan hangatnya yang mendingin.

"Maaf," lalu kembali melanjutkan langkah dan meninggalkanku yang menangis pilu. Menggeleng tak percaya dan berusaha menyangkal kenyataan yang terpampang dengan nyatanya di depan mata kepalaku.

"JANGAN PERGI! SASORI-_KUN_! LEPASKAN AKU! SASORI! JANGAN PERGI!" aku berteriak sekuat tenaga. BerusahA melepaskan kedua tangan pria itu yang melilit pinggangku dan mengangkat tubuhku secara paksa.

"SASORI!" memandang nanar punggung Sasori yang semakin menjauh, aku masih sempat berteriak saat kepalaku didorong memasuki mobil. Sekilas, kepala merah itu sempat menoleh sebelum kembali berjalan menjauh dengan merangkul pinggang si gadis berambut indigo. Meninggalkan aku si gadis yang hanya dianggap pelariannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**Cuap-cuap orang gaje/? **

Yo _Minna-san_! Masih ingatkah dengan fic ini? Fic perdana saya dulu yang berjudul sama tapi sangat berantakan dan tidak layak baca/? Fic ini saya publish ulang dengan sedikit rombakan. Mungkin fic ini gak beda jauh dengan fic yang dulu, masih gak jelas dan terkesan maksa banget -_- maklum saya masih amatir hohoho *nyengir kuda*

Mungkin ada yang sempat memberikan review pada fic ini dulu? Berkenankah anda-anda memberikan review kembali? Kalau udah lupa itu wajar. Soalnya saya gonta-ganti penname mulu dan memutuskan untuk mereset beberapa fic yang sempat saya publish di akun ini. Memutuskan untuk memulai dari awal lagi. Saya juga masih author baru, wajar jika mudah dilupakan/? ^o^

Sekian dulu cuap-cuap/? Author amatir nan gaje ini xD sekali lagi, saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic nista karya si amatiran *itupun kalau ada yang baca T.T* mohon maaf kalau fic ini masih jauh dari kata bagus. Saya masih perlu belajar lebih banyak lagi. Review berupa Kritik dan saran yang membangun akan saya terima dengan senang hati :D

So, Mind to Review? ^^


End file.
